


Permiso

by Nakuru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo una persona podía entrar a Namimori así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permiso

Al notar el brillo de una cabellera dorada al doblar la esquina de un pasillo, Hibari sacó sus tonfas y fue directamente hacia él.

Esta vez no permitiría que el rubio visitara el colegio como si fuese parte de el y se fuese sin un enfrentamiento serio. Esta vez, Dino no escaparía antes de que lo mordiera hasta la muerte.

Aun así, una vez los estudiantes que se encontraban en el pasillo durante el descanso se apartaron para darle paso, descubrió que no se trataba de Dino y que el color del cabello que había visto ni siquiera era exactamente el mismo.

Era más brillante, más artificial, del tipo que solo se consigue con tinturas y el dueño de ese cabello era un simple estudiante de Namimori, quien se sobresaltó y retrocedió hasta que su espalda golpeó contra la pared.

Ni siquiera era un carnívoro al que valía la pena morder.

Hibari entrecerró sus ojos.

—Ese cabello está en contra de las reglas del colegio.

El estudiante se lanzó al suelo, agachando su cabeza para que esta también tocase el piso mientras rogaba.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! ¡Lo cambiaré de inmediato!

Hibari lo miró fijamente y sin guardar sus tonfas, advirtiéndole sin palabras antes de partir que no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente si la próxima vez que lo veía tenía el cabello de ese color.

Porque el único rubio que tenía permiso de entrar a Namimori era Dino y Hibari no perdonaría a nadie que, intentando imitar al rubio, le hiciera creer erróneamente que Dino estaba ahí.


End file.
